With You
by Love9394kaisoo
Summary: Kisah tentang keluarga Kim, dihari libur kerja mereka. Dan menghasbiskan waktu bersama dan bermain bersama putranya-Kim Jongsoo-KAISOO NGSUNGBACAAJAYA?


Tittle : '' **With You** ''

Author : Rae

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

Kim Jongsoo (OC)

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 **Summary**

 **Kisah tentang keluarga Kim, dihari libur kerja mereka. Dan menghasbiskan waktu bersama dan bermain bersama putranya-Kim Jongsoo**

 **Disclaimer : Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dari cerita ini. Ini adalah cerita milik saya, jika didalamnya banyak sekali typo saya minta maaf.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, menandakan bahwa pagi akan segera datang untuk membangunkan semua umat dari aktivitas istirahat mereka-'tidur. Pada menjelang pagi itu juga seorang namja kecil berumur 5 tahun, bermata bulat, berhidung mancung, berkulit putih sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya berniat membangunkan orang tuanya. Tapi saat memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka karena terkunci dari dalam. Sang anak tak putus asa begitu saja untuk membangunkan orang tuanya. Dia lalu mengedor gedor pintu agar orang tuanya segera bangun.

DOR..DOR…

'' UMMA APPA BANGUUNN, JONGSOO INGIN MASUK. UMMA APPAAA! '' Teriak namja kecil tadi Jongsoo, Kim Jongsoo namanya, putra dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan yang didalam mulai terusik dengan suara gedoran pintu dan suara anak kecil yang terus memanggilnya

'' Eungg.. '' sang yeoja lebih dulu bangun dari pada sang namja yang tengah tidur sambil memeluknya. Dan yeoja itu mendengar suara anaknya dari luar, tapi mana mungkin dia yang akan membukakan pintu untuk anaknya dalam keadaan seperti 'ini', itu tidak memungkinkan 'pikirnya'. Lalu dia melepas pelukan sang suami, lalu membangunkannya untuk segera bangun.

'' UMMAAAAAA APPAAA HUEEE KENAPA TIDAK BANGUNG BANGUN, HUEEEE JONGSOO TIDAK MAU SENDILIII '' yang diluar tak pantang menyerah dan masih saja berteriak sambil terus menggedor gedor pintu orang tuanya yang sama sekali belum membuka pintu kamar mereka.

'' Jongin, jongin bangun. '' namun yang disebut namanya tidak segera bangun bangun

'' Aishh, kenapa susah sekali bangunnyaa.. '' sang yeoja mendengus kesal

'' UMMA APPA HUEEE HIKS HIKSS CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYAAA '' terdengat kembali suara sang anak, kali ini lengkap dengan tangisannya

Kyungsoo tak menyerah membangunkan Jongin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang suami lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir dan sedikit menggigitnya supaya cepat bangun, ada pergerakan dari sang suami, ah dia rasa triknya berhasil, suaminya segera bangun dan tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah memerah.

'' Yak ! jangan senyum senyum. Aku jadi takut sendiri. Cepat bukakan pintu buat Jongsoo dia menangis, aku tidak tega. '' ucap kyungsoo eomma Jongsoo sekaligus istri Kim Jongin

'' Kenapa tidak kau saja hm, aku masih mengantuk sayang. '' ucap jongin khas orang bangun tidur

'' Yak ! Mana mungkin. Kau saja yang membukanya dia sudah menangis. Cepat pakai celanamu Jongin. '' suruh kyungsoo pada jongin untuk segera membukakan pintu untuk malaikat kecil mereka.

'' Ishh, arra arra istriku yang cantik. Aku akan membukanya. '' ucap jongin lalu segera memakai celananya dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membuka pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah Jongin akan membuka pintu, dan dia segera pergi kekamar mandi dikamar mereka untuk membersihkan badannya yang euh-'' sedikit lengket karena kegiatan semalam bersama suaminya.

'' Hiks hikss hiksss.. '' jongsoo masih menangis

Clek!

'' HUA APPAA, '' Jongsoo langsung merangkul kaki sang appa begitu appa membukakan pintu untuknya, Jongin segera mengendong Jongsoo

'' Wae, kenapa anak appa menangis eoh ? '' tanya Jongin pada Jongsoo

'' Kalena appa sama umma tidak buka pintunya sih. Tadi Jongsoo udah buka tapi telnyata telkunci, lalu jongsoo doblak doblak, appa dan umma malah tidak membukanya, jadi jongsoo menangis. '' cerita jongsoo pada jongin dengan gaya bicaranya yang cadel. Jongin terkekeh mendengat penuturan sang anak,

'' Sudah sekarang tidak boleh menangis lagi oke, sekarang sudah ada appa. Mari kita turun lihat kartun kesukaan Jongsoo. '' Jongin segera membawa Jongsoo diruang santai dirumahnya untuk menonton tv. Setelah duduk dan menyalakan tv mereka lalu memutar sebuah kartun kesukaan jongsoo.

'' Appa, umma mana ? '' tanya Jongsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tv menuju ke sang appa

'' Umma sedang mandi. '' jawab Jongin singkat

'' Kenapa appa tidak pakai baju, kenapa hanya pakai celana ? '' tanya jongsoo lagi

'Kenapa jongsoo ingin tau sekali sih, ishh. Apa aku harus menjawab, Appa kemaren sedang bermain dengan umma, jongsoo. Jika dia bilang begitu pasti Jongsoo akan bertanya main apa appa, kenapa jongsoo tidak di ajak. Appa dan umma jahat. Tidak tidak aku tidak boleh bilang begitu. ' jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, jongsoo yang melihat appanya aneh segera menyadarkan sang appa pada lamunannya

'' Appa kenapa geleng geleng, Appa kenapa ? '' tanya Jongsoo

'' A-ah, ani tidak apa apa. Appa tidak pakai baju karena appa gerah sayang, kan ini musim panas, jadi kemaren panas sekali. Jadi appa melepas pakaian appa dan hanya pakai celana. '' jelas Jongin, jongsoo menganngguk mendengar penjelasan appanya saat Jongsoo akan bertanya lagi

'' Kan ada A.. '' jongin segera memotong ucapan Jongsoo dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka kepada kartun yang sudah selesai iklannya

'' Jongsoo ya ~ Pororonya sudah mulai. '' ucap jongin, dan perhatian Jongsoo langsung teralihkan pada kartun kesayangannya itu. Jongin menghela nafas lega, dia sedikit kurang bisa menanggapi keingintauan Jongsoo tentang suatu hal. Jadi dia menghentikan ucapan anaknya.

30 Menit kemudian

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi, dan akan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putranya. Dia turun melewati tangga dan melihat putranya dan suaminya tengah asik menonton kartun, lalu menghampirinya

'' Selamat pagi pangeran umma. '' ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongsoo

'' Selamat pagi juga umma sayang. '' jongsoo langsung menghambur memeluk sang umma, dan kyungsoo segera menggedongnya lalu Jongsoo menghujani sang umma dengan ribuan kecupan sayang pada seluruh bagian wajah sang umma, dan kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli atas perlakuan Jongsoo. Jongin merasa terabaikan, sang istri yang hanya memanggil anaknya lalu sang anak segera menghambur memeluk sang umma.

'' YA YA YA ! Aku merasa terabaikan disini. '' ucap Jongin sedikit kesal

'' Sudah sayang, tuh appa ngambek ! haha. '' ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menurukkan Jongsoo dari gendongannya

'' Appa mengganggu saja. Ish. '' ucap Jongsoo

'' Yak ! Jongsoo ya~ Kamu bersikap tidak adil, tadi umma kau cium cium begitu, tapi kenapa tadi saat appa menggendongmu appa tidak kau cium eoh ? '' tanya jongin pada putranya

'' Tidak mau. Appa bau .. '' ucap Jongsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke sang appa

'' Yak ! kau ini ben… ''

'' Hei, sudahlah jangan mulai lagi. Kalian berdua kebiasaan. '' Ucap Kyungsoo menengahi putranya dan suaminya, hal ini sudah sering terjadi, perdebatan perdebatan Jongin dan Jongsoo setiap harinya juga Kyungsoo akan menengahi kelakuan mereka berdua.

'' Yak ! Sayang kau juga salah, kau juga tak adil, hanya jongsoo yang kau beri selamat pagi, aku tidak eoh ? '' ucap Jongin

'' Arra arra suamiku yang tampan. Selamat pagi Jongin. '' salam kyungsoo

'' Yak, hanya seperti itu, kau memanggil jongsoo pangeran lalu aku hanya kau sebut nama. Sayang kau mulai tidak adil~~ '' rengek jongin disertai wajah aegyonya, kyungsoo dan Jongsoo saling pandang lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak bahak melihat aeogyo jongin yang -uhh- menggelikan.

'' YAK, kok malah tertawa sih. '' ucap jongin heran bukannya menjawab rengekannya kyungsoo malah tertawa bersama Jongsoo.

'' Appa, wajah apa sangat aneh saat belaegyo tadi. Hahahaha lasanya pelut jongsoo sangat sakit. Hahahahahaha '' ucap jongsoo yang masih tertawa. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung pura pura memasang wajah sedih

'biasanya jongsoo dan kyungsoo akan berhenti mengerjainya saat aku memasang wajah sedih' batin jongin , dan benar saja kyungsoo segera menghentikan tawanya

'' Sudah jongsoo tertawanya tuh lihat appa jadi sedihkan ? '' ucap Kyungsoo dan jongsoo segera menghentikan tawanya juga. Jongsoo segera menghampiri jongin dan duduk dipangkuannya

'' Appa mianhae, appa tidak malahkan ? Maafkan jongsoo tadi meneltawakan appa. '' ucap Jongsoo

'' Beri cium dulu, baru appa akan memaafkan Jongsoo. '' kata Jongin dan Jongsoo segera mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ayahnya, lalu berucap

'' Jongsoo sayang appa dan umma. ''

'' Sudah dimaafkan. Dan appa juga menyanyangimu. '' jongin tersenyum Jongsoopun juga ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya juga ikutan tersenyum,

'' Umma, tidak minta maaf ke appa. Kan tadi umma juga menertawakan appa. '' ucap jongsoo dan segera turun dari pangkuan appanya lalu duduk dibawah sambil melanjutkan nonton kartun yang tadi sempat dia lewatkan.

'' Sayang maafkan aku ne, ? '' ucap kyungsoo yang telah duduk disamping suaminya

'' Permintaan maaf ditolak. '' ucap Jongin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, Kyungsoo melihat Jongsoo sebentar, sepertinya anaknya tengah asik menonton tv. Setelah memastikan jongsoo hanya melihat ke tv, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi dipangkuan Jongin, jongin terkejut tapi dia tetap memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jongin, dan menggumamkan kata maaf disamping kupingnya, lalu mecium bahu jongin yang sama sekali tak tertutup apapun. Jongin masih diam, sebenarnya dia tidak marah, tapi dia hanya mengerjai istrinya saja, Kyungsoo jengah, jongin hanya diam saja. Lalu dia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi samping kanan dan kiri jongin agar dia dapat menatapnya, dia berhasil dan jongin sudah menatap padanya

'' Maafkan aku. '' ucap kyungsoo kemudian mencium bibir suaminya, jongin masih diam ingin tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya dilakukan istri cantiknya ini.

Cup cup cup cup kyungsoo mencium bibir jongin berkali kali, dan akhirnya Jongin luluh, dia tidak tahan mengerjai kyungsoo lama lama.

'' Permintaan maaf diterima. '' ucap Jongin, kyungsoo langsung memeluk jongin dan jongin pun membalas memeluknya.

'' Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu. '' ucap Kyungsoo, jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan langsung mencium bibir milik sang isrti yang sudah jadi candu baginya. Jongin masih mencium kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasa kehabisan nafas memukul dada jongin untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

'' Kenapa dilepas ? '' tanya jongin

'' Kau tidak lihat ada Jongsoo. Nanti kalau ketahuan gimana ? '' ucap Kyungsoo

'' Ketahuan apa umma ? '' tanya Jongsoo, kyungsoo gelagapan dan langsung berdiri mendengar suara jongsoo

'' Ah, Tidak sayang tidak apa apa. '' ucap kyungsoo tenang

'' Oh, kaltunnya sudah selesai umma. ''

'' Benarkah, jadi waktunya Jongsoo mandi, jongsoo mandi sama appa ne. Umma mau masak buat Jongsoo dan appa dulu. '' suruh kyungsoo

'' Baik umma. Appa ayo mandi bersama. '' Ajak Jongsoo pada appanya

'' Ayo. '' Jongin berdiri menghampiri Jongsoo lalu menggendongnya mengajak jongsoo kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah suaminya dan anaknya pergi Kyungsoo segera pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Hari ini hari libur jongin dan kyungsoo mereka telah mengosongkan jadwal kerja mereka, dan keduanya merencanakan akan pergi jalan jalan bersama Jongsoo ke pantai. Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pantai, sebab itulah jalan jalannya mau kepantai. Dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pantai.

'' Jongsoo senang ? '' tanya sang eomma memecah keheningan didalam mobil

'' Iya, jongsoo senang, sangat senang. '' kyungsoo dan jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongsoo yang berada dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Didalam mobil jongsoo kyungsoo dan jongin saling bercanda tertawa satu sama lain dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka-pantai.

'' Wuahhhhh~~ Pantainya indah sekali, ayo umma tulun, lalu bellali kesana. '' kata Jongsoo

'' Jongsoo sama appa dulu ya, umma menyiapkan tikar dan perlengkapan lain untuk nanti kita duduk duduk dipantai. '' ucap Kyungsoo

'' Oke, umma. Appa ayo. '' Jongin mengiyakan ajakan jongsoo, jongsoo berlarian bersama jongin dipantai ini, kebetulan hanya ada beberapa orang disini karena ini bukanlah hari libur jadi pantai sedikit lumayan sepi. Kyungsoo menggelar tikar di bawah pohon kelapa.

'' Jongsoo, ayo temui umma, dibawah pohon sana. '' ajak jongin dan menunjuk ummanya yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon

'' Oke, ayo appa kita balapan lali, nanti siapa yang dulu boleh minta apa saja sama yang kalah. '' Jongsoo langsung berlari setelah mengatakan hal itu pada appanya.

'' Yak ! Kau curang, kau lari duluan. '' Jongin berteriak tapi percuma jongsoo malah semakin berlari kencang, jongin pun segera menyusulnya,

Jongsoo sampai duluan ditempat ummanya dan segera duduk dipangkuan ummanya.

'' Kenapa berlari hum ? '' tanya Kungsoo

'' Tadi jongsoo ngajak appa balapan umma, dan jongsoo yang menang. YEAYY! '' jongsoo bersorak gembira, jongin baru saja sampai dan langsung menidurkan badannya disamping sang istri duduk.

'' Appa kalah, dan jongsoo minta appa temani jongsoo main pasir. Nanti appa harus bantu jongsoo buat istana pasir yang besar. '' kata Jongsoo

'' Baiklah baiklah appa mengerti. '' ucap Jongin

'' Yeay main pasir. Umma tunggu disini ne nanti jongsoo dan appa akan buat istana yang besar untuk umma. '' jongsoo segera memulai membangun istana pasir bersama sang appa.

17.00 kst, sudah 4 jam mereka disini, Jongin dan Jongsoo sudah menyelesaikan membuat istana pasir. Jongin segera memanggil Kyungsoo untuk melihat istana pasir buatan nya dan Jongsoo.

'' Bagaimana umma, bagus tidak ? '' tanya Jongsoo

'' Wahh~~ Bagus sekali. Jongsoo juga appa memang pandai membuatnya. '' kyungsoo tersenyum bangga

'' Mari kita foto. '' ajak Jongin. Lalu mereka berfoto foto dengan berbagai gaya dipantai ini. Setelah puas berfoto foto kemudian keluarga kecil ini segera mencuci tangan lalu makan bersama dibawah pohon kelapa. Setelah makan Jongsoo langsung tertidur dipangkuan sang appa. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongsoo tertidur segera meminta jongin untuk memindahkannya di dalam mobil, dan kyungsoo segera membersihkan tempat yang mereka duduki.

'' Kita pulang sekarang ? '' tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil.

'' Tidakkah kau ingin melihat sunset terlebih dahulu ? Sebentar lagi mataharinya akan terbenam sayang. '' kata Jongin, kyungsoo mengiyakan kata Jongin. Dan mereka duduk di kap mobil yang menghadap pantai, dengan Kyungsoo yang menyandar pada bahu tegap sang suami.

'' Sayang... '' panggil jongin,

'' Iya. Ada apa ? '' Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Jongin

'' Kau ingat saat aku dulu melamarmu, di pantai juga. Saat itu kau menangis dibawah pohon, matamu sembab, kau ingat ? '' tanya Jongin

'' Ya aku ingat. '' jawab Kyungsoo

'' Kamu tidak marahkan dulu saat aku mengerjaimu ? ''

'' Marahlah, kamu keterlaluan ngerjain akunya. Peluk peluk yeoja lain didepan aku. Kamukan juga lihat aku dulu menangis. '' ucap Kyungsoo sedikit manja sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada lengan jongin.

'' Maafkan aku ne ? '' ucap Jongin

'' Iya, sudah kumaafkan dari dulu. Aku mencintaimu. '' kata Kyungsoo memandang Jongin. Dan mereka saling pandang.

'' Aku juga mencintaimu istriku sayang. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan anak kita. ''

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo

Cup, jongin mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut tapi, lama lama ciuman itu berubah semakin menuntut, setelah beberapa menit Jongin melepas pangutannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi tak disangka setelah melepas pangutannya pada istrinya, kyungsoo malah memukul Jongin

'' Ah, wae ? Kau tidak rela ciuman itu dilepas, tenang saja sayang nanti kan kita bisa melanjutkannya dikamar diranjang dibawah selimut dan….. ''

'' YAKK ! Bukan itu maksudku.. '' wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan Jongin, Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, dan kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya lagi

'' Gara gara kau, aku tidak bisa lihat mataharinya terbenam. Lihat sekarang sudah hilang mataharinya. '' kata Kyungsoo, Jongin melihat kearah pantai dan benar matahari sudah tenggelam.

'' Ah, iya sekarang sudah malam berarti waktunya pulang. Lalu kita akan bermain. Kajja ! '' Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo memasuki mobil.

'' Bermain, bermain apa ? Kan Jongsoo sudah tidur sayang. '' tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan istrinya yang cantik itu

'' Bermain di bawah selimut. Bukankah, tadi aku sudah bilang. ''

'' YAKK ! DASAR PERVERT ! ''

… **END** …..

Bagaimana ceritanya chingu ? Absurd banget ya ? saya merasa begitu t.t. Sebenernya saya nggak percaya diri buat post fanfiction ini, tapi daripada ff ini lumutan di laptop yah akhirnya berani beraniin buat post ini. Disini juga banyak typonyaaa~~ maafkan sayaaaaaaa ya? Tapi saya harap Semoga fanfiction ini Memuaskan. Terima kasih ya yang udah mau nyempetin baca cerita absurd ini. Review, kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat dibutuhkan. Terima Kasih ^^

Jangan Lupa Review yaa ? Terima kasih ^^

Yang sudah mau baca ini juga Terima Kasih ^^


End file.
